Game Over
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Speedy and Aqualad make it oh so difficult for Beast Boy to finish his video game. Threesome, yaoi, rated M for smut, one-shot. Enjoy


I know I haven't finished my other stuff... but I wanna write this one shot! c: First written threesome, yee-haw! Beast Boy x Speedy x Aqualad  
Jeez, hopefully it isn't confusing. I changed it to third person at the last minute, after all.

Warning: Graphic PWP. mslash

* * *

_Pew... pew... pew... pewpewpewpewpewpewpew! _

They were on level two hundred and ninety-five on Brain Blasters; don't ask how long it took them to get there. The goofy green hero of Titan's Central, Beast Boy, had made _numerous_ attempts at finishing this critically-acclaimed game of three hundred levels in one fell swoop. Problem is, the game wasn't _his_. Its owners were Speedy and Aqualad, probably the horniest guys Garfield had ever met.

**"Uhh... U-UGH! No, no, no, no, nononoNOOOOO!"** Frantically pressing the buttons on the controller until his thumbs hurt, Beast Boy tried desperately to help out his fallen, virtual comrades, but they were already being crushed by the mass of brain zombies. Gar's shoulders slumped, his head dropped, fingers loosening their firm grip on the controller so that it plopped to the ground.

The two taller males in question that sat beside him simply shrugged their shoulders, and in turn tossed their gaming controls to the coffee table in front. **"Oops,"** relayed Aqualad at the loss which must've meant a lot more to BB than it did them. He threw a look at Speedy, who nodded in turn, the red head leaning in toward the green lad, sliding a hand across the span of his back until it rested on his shoulder. Beast Boy whipped his head up suddenly, repressing the shudder at such a soft touch, looking up into that black and white mask similar to Robin's. Beast Boy couldn't see the others eyes, but he could tell what they were asking for anyway. The changeling lowered his gaze at the feel of a different hand on his leg, a little hint of scarlet dusting at his green cheeks.

**"J-Jeez... aren't you guys gonna let me finish this game at least _once_?"**

Speedy's fingers clothed in a glove eased the younger boy's chin upward, and he was suddenly swept up in a kiss, sitting dumbly while his mouth was being occupied slowly and sensually with a kiss. With the hand rubbing soothing circles into the sensitive part of BB's back, and the other inching closer and closer between his legs, there wasn't really room for argument. Speedy's tongue flicked in and out of Garfield's mouth, tonguing the moist cavern with sloppy want, feeling down his back lower and lower. As soon as the redhead's kiss had melted the younger's resolve, they parted and Garfield was met with the lips of another, which were colder but more experienced. He groaned into the raven haired teen's mouth and tried to keep up with Aqualad's tongue, hands reaching out shyly past both of the other males' legs, groping at the slight formation of bulges he found there, stroking at each in a simultaneous rhythm. Speedy's hips jutted toward the touch and he peeled off his sleeveless, form fitting top, face dipping forward, sending a series of kisses and nips trailing from behind Beast Boy's ear to the nape of his neck.

This kind of thing had become natural. First, the morphing teen was just an envoy to see how Titan's East was faring. Then the visits became more often, he was invited over for a few new games or movies. And all at once, _they_ propositioned this... this... what _was_ this?

**"Hey, take his shirt off,"** ordered Speedy impatiently, undoing the Velcro around Beast Boy's wrist, slipping off the glove of the hand that was tugging on him through his tight spandex. Aqualad narrowed his solid black eyes dangerously at the redhead but ended up keeping his cool, as per usual, reaching at the lower hem of the purple, thin, long sleeved garment, pulling it up slowly to reveal their prize's viridian, toned and lean figure. The material of the stronger boys' gloves were now focused at the weaker's chest area, each super teen now fiddling with one of the nipples. Garfield let out a trembled breath, one eye opened a crack to watch Aqualad discard the clothing item, and enclose his mouth over the green teen's once more. Helping out with Aqualad's tight pants, his fingers clumsily slipped the material past muscular hips, hands slipping past to support himself on the couch as his head leaned in toward the Atlantean's groin.

Speedy lifted Beast Boy's bottom toward him so that the green male was on his stomach, green lips busily trying to please his water loving friend. **"What a dirty whore,"** Aqualad jeered in a husky, gravely tone of voice, glove covered fingers messing through tresses of dark green hair, throwing his own head back when Beast Boy's tongue darted out, lapping at the pink tip of the head of Aqualad's dick, before his lips started to envelop the organ. He gave soft moans around the thick muscle, glazed eyes half lidded as he was pushed lower onto the others stiffness, fighting back gags.

Meanwhile, the bowman had propped up their toy's ass so that it stuck in the air, and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Beast Boy's pants, slowly sliding them down to reveal bare, soft to the touch cheeks of a paler shade of lime. His hands grasped at each cheek and kneaded the flesh there with a contented sounding sigh, before spreading them apart to reveal a slightly stretched entrance that still needed preparation if _anything_ was going in there. Sitting up on his knees, Speedy leaned toward the table and reached underneath, grabbing a small bottle of lube he'd set there earlier, coating his black glove with it.

**"Fuhhh... _ck_..."** whimpered Beast Boy once a thick, lubed finger shot up through the tight ring of muscle, clamping down on it out of pure instinct, now licking the underside of Aqualad's erection. **"_Someone's _impatient today... _Roy_."** His cheeks flushed in deep pleasure and he crooned against the dark pubes of Aqualad's crotch once the tip of Speedy's second finger ground up against his prostate gland. Beast Boy's unclothed hand jerked erratically at Aqualad, gripping harshly as he felt his insides being scissored and stretched. If he had anything in his mouth right now, he'd probably bite it; so it was safer to pump the pale, hardened cock in his hand and sneak out a few grazes of tongue while he was being prepared. As soon as he felt the soft head of Roy's manhood position itself in front of his ass, Beast Boy braced himself, wiggling his hips teasingly, letting the others dick slide along his crack. **"Y-You're taking too long already... j-just... shove it in!"**

Speedy folded his arms across his broad, strong chest, a small smirk playing on his lips as he stayed still. **"Do it _yourself_ if you want it so bad. Now _who's_ the impatient one?"** he commanded, though the hoarseness of his voice gave away the want he felt. BB's lips squirmed embarrassingly into a thin line before they parted, a few jagged breaths escaping as he sought to impale himself on the redhead's penis. Aqualad himself grew a bit frazzled, gripping Beast Boy's hair before sheathing himself between those soft lips, earning a surprised choke of a sob out of the green boy wonder. **"You're forgetting about _me, _Gar. Hurry up and start sucking again."**

Now with two tasks to fulfill, Garfield's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, trying to ignore the stinging sensation that anal sex brought with it, hollowing his cheeks around Aqualad's length while he buried the ginger inside himself, whimpering as he slowly bobbed his head, dragging his lips up and down while his hips attempted to fuck in unison. The blue clad teen was hissing, feeling himself throbbing in Beast Boy's mouth, latex covered fingers massaging at the green jawline, cradling his face as he thrust shallowly into it. **"_Mmnn_... I'm already close, BB. Hey, Speedy, lift his ass higher so I can see,"** he huffed, pools of black darting to where Speedy held BB's hips. As instructed, Roy slid closer and held him up higher by the waist for a perfectly solid view of the pale, hardened member forcing itself into Beast Boy's tightness, and slipping back out. The sight was enough to make Aqualad groan and tense up, gripping Beast Boy's shoulders as he shuddered, releasing the built up pleasure into the younger's mouth without much warning. Garfield swallowed what he could but most of it ended up dripping from the corner of his lips, and Aqualad let a wanton stricken smirk grace his lips as he sought to let the others tongue graze over his steadily softening cock before pulling out, sitting back down on the couch to watch his fellow Titan get fucked.

Beast Boy's mouth was now free, and to replace the emptiness the feeling brought, ushered moans of pleasure and cries of pain occupied his cum drenched mouth, eyes closing while his smaller hands gripped helplessly at the couch cushions below. **"A-Aarggh! Nngguuhh!"** his cooing was muffled by the already stained couch below him, and with each thrust of Speedy's tip against his prostate was starting to give rise to a green erection that was lost during stretching. Speedy was rocking his hips in a pace that his name entitled, watching the viridian creature melt into a puddle of sensitive nerves in front of him, panting and grunting from the exertion and gratification at hand. Beast Boy writhed his hips back and forth against Speedy, his penis rubbing against the leather of the couch, the friction from both ends building up and overflowing inside what seemed to be his stomach. **"Hharderr. _S-Speeedyyy_... hahh, feels sooo _good_. Mmn. Mmnngh!"** The ruthless pounding against his weak spot, the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh, and the gloved hand that soon reached around to jerk him off was too much, and Beast Boy mewled pleasantly, fists balled up as he spurted his finishings onto the couch below, in turn squeezing Speedy so hard as to send _him_ toward an impending climax inside of him, Roy hissing and cursing under his breath as his movements slowed, and he all but collapsed on top of Beast Boy. Biting his lip as the other teen pulled out of him, the green morphling struggled to hold himself up on the couch on his hands, body trembling as he still felt the effects of the passionate ride. His breathing calmed down a bit, and so did he, wiping off his soiled mouth with the back of his hand, an embarrassed mess once the realization of their taboo act hit him once more.

**"Today was _good_."** sighed Aqualad contently, arms stretched over the top of the couch as he'd already put himself away, while Speedy was busily cleaning himself up to do the same.** "Whenever you kept making him suck, his ass would get way tighter. It's really weird, but a good weird,"** the red head replied mischievously, before tossing a look and a box of tissues to Beast Boy who was scowling.

**"Talking about me like I'm not even here! Bunch of pervs..."** the younger boy scolded, still flustered, knowing that tissue wouldn't be enough to clean out the hot, sticky load attempting to slide down his legs, nor the bit on his stomach from himself. **"I'm taking a shower."** he grumbled, limping painfully toward the bathroom, before the remainder of the Titans looked at each other with pleased grins.

Speedy suddenly picked up one of the controllers, chucking the other at Aqualad before offering, **"We should hurry and finish the game without him... he'd be _so_ ticked."** Aqualad turned the game console on with a bark of a laugh, before replying, **"_Yes_, Beast Boy gets so _cute_ when he's angry."**

Poor Beast Boy.

* * *

Hopefully that was good and I ended it alright. Thanks for reading, if you want gimme a review about what you though! PEACE~


End file.
